Kargath Academy
Introduction Kargath Academy is the top cultivation academy in Gesun Kingdom. The Headmaster of Kargath Academy is one of the few Heaven Saint Masters in the Gesun Kingdom, Khafir. The Vice Headmaster is named Bai En. In order to be accepted in the academy, the requirement is to reach the 8th level of Saint Force cultivation while being under 18 years old. Once a student reaches the Great Saint Master level, he graduates as an elite of the Gesun Kingdom. Rules Here are rules and affairs regarding Kargath Academy: * First was Kargath Academy’s headmaster, who favored students that weren’t from a noble background. If he found a noble bullying a commoner, the student would definitely not be able to escape from punishment. Regarding battles between nobles, he would turn a blind eye, as long as it didn’t turn into a major deal. Other than that, he didn’t care about them at all. * Also, within the Kargath Academy, one would have to reach the Great Saint level in order to graduate. Those who graduate had the choice to remain in the academy, or with the Kargath Academy’s recommendation, they could vow loyalty to a kingdom and join their army. Those with a great amount of potential would be able to earn a higher salary with the academy’s recommendation. * Within the academy, those under the level of a Saint would have the chance to receive a Class 1 Monster Core every month to use to help their cultivation. The students who were at the Saint Level and condensed a Saint Weapon would be able to earn a Class 2 Monster Core every month. Aside from this, these students would also be able to go to the forest 20 miles away from the Kargath Academy to hunt magical beasts for their cores. Although the forest wasn’t big, it still took up around 10 kilometers of area. The magical beasts inside the forest were all set free by the academy, but most of them were generally low leveled magical beasts. Their attack strengths were amongst the lowest of the beasts, and receiving a serious injury was unlikely. LIbrary * The academy also had a library, which was separated into 7 levels. Inside the library was a great amount of books, with an abundant amount of information. Aside from books about the continent’s history, there were also many secret training manuals for practitioners. Students who had not yet reached Saint level would only be able to access the first two levels of the library. The moment a student reaches the level of a Saint and condenses his/her Saint Force into a Saint Weapon, then he/she would be able to enter the third and fourth levels. For any level above the fourth, the only people who could enter were teachers, or students at Great Saint level. Training Forest The academy staff breeds low-level Magical Beasts and inserts them into a sealed forest. Then, every now and then the students would go there in order to train and obtain Cultivation Resources. Plot When Jian Chen was 15 years old, he was admitted into Kargath Academy, where he met his brother Changyang Hu. However, several months later, they were forced to leave the Academy after Jian Chen cut an arm of Cheng Mingxiang, the son of the Sect Master of the Huayun Sect. Category:Academy Category:Changyang Hu Category:Gesun Kingdom Category:Jian Chen's joined Organization Category:Project Organizations Category:Project Tian Yuan Continent